Emily Thorne
Emily Thorne ist die Protagonistin von Revenge. Ihr Vater David Clarke wurde zu Unrecht verurteilt und ins Gefängnis gebracht. Sie selbst kommt in ein Pflegeheim und später in ein Jugendgefängnis. Nach ihrer Entlassung erhält sie eine Kiste mit seinen Tagebüchern ("Infinity Box") und erbt ein Millionenvermögen. In seinen Tagebüchern bat ihr Vater sie denen zu vergeben, die an seiner Verurteilung Schuld waren. Seine Tochter ist jedoch nicht dazu bereit und fährt zurück in die Hamptons wo sie als Kind gewohnt hat, um sich an allen zu rächen die ihnen einst Unrecht getan haben. Früheres Leben Emily Thorne wird in den nächsten Abschnitten mit ihrem usprünglichen Namen "Amanda Clarke" bezeichnet. Kindheit thumb|left|150px|Die junge "Amanda Clarke" Die spätere Emily Thorne wurde unter ihrem richtigen Namen Amanda Clarke am 11. Juni 1984 in Mooreville, Indiana (USA), als Tochter von David Clarke und seiner Ehefrau Kara Wallace geboren. Ihre Mutter hatte jedoch psychische Probleme. Als Amanda etwa fünf Jahre alt war, versuchte ihre Mutter sie sogar zu ertränken. Doch ihr Vater konnte sie gerade noch retten. Er ließ darauf im Jahre 1989 ihre Mutter in das Angel of Mercy Hospital einweisen. Um seine Tochter zu schützen erzählte er ihr, daß die Mutter krank gewesen und gestorben sei. Um ein neues Leben mit seiner Tochter anzufangen zog ihr Vater bald darauf in das Strandhaus in den Hamptons. Die junge Amanda (später "Emily") verbringt dort eine glückliche Kindheit. Am Strand lernt sie die Nachbarsjunthumb|220px|Amanda, Jack und Sammygen Jack Porter kennen und es entwickelt sich eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden, einmal spielen sie sogar "Hochzeit" miteinander. Zu ihrem neunten Geburstag bekommt sie ihren Hund Sammy geschenkt. Doch über ihrer glücklichen Kinderzeit beginnen dunkle Wolken aufzuziehen. Ihr Vater arbeitet zu dieser Zeit bei der internationalen Firma Grayson Global. Auf einem Neujahrsempfang 1991 lernt er Victoria Grayson kennen, die Frau des Vorstandsvorsitzenden Conrad Grayson. Zwischen beiden entwickelt sich eine Liebesaffäre. Victoria trägt sich sogar mit dem Gedanken Conrad wegen David zu verlassen. Conrad ist unterdessen in krimminelle Machenschaften einer Organisation namens Americon Initiative verwickelt. Dort versuchen reiche Geschäftsleute vom Unglück anderer Menschen zu profitieren. Conrad wäscht für diese Organisation illegale Gelder. Im Juni 1993 verübt diese Organisation einen Bombenanschlag auf Flug 197, bei dem 247 Menschen sterben. Bald werden die Verbindunthumb|left|260px|Verhaftung David Clarkegen zu Grayson Global offensichtlich. Um seine eigene Beteiligung zu vertuschen und den Rivalen aus dem Weg zu räumen schiebt Conrad die Schuld auf David Clarke. Der wird in einer dramatischen Aktion im Ende August 1993 in seinem Strandhaus im Beisein seiner Tochter verhaftet. Dieses Erlebnis wird seiner schreienden und weinenden Tochter für immer traumatisch in Erinnerung bleiben. Auch Jack Porter wird Zeuge dieser Aktion. Amanda vertraut ihm ihren Hund Sammy an. Für beide endet auf diese Weise ihre Kindheit. Victoria Grayson verrät während dieser dramatischen Zeit ihren Geliebten, weil sie sich selbst, ihren Sohn Daniel sowie ihre Tochter Charlotte schützen möchte, die etwa zu dieser Zeit geboren wird. Niemand ahnt, daß diese in Wirklichkeit ein Kind von David und somit Halbschwester der jungen Aamanda ist. Diese wird bald darauf auf Betreiben von Victoria Grayson durch die Psychologin Michelle Banks in ein Jugendheim eingewiesen und darf ihren Vater nicht wiedersehen. Ihr Vater wird schließlich in einem aufsehenerregenden Prozeß aufgrund falscher Beweise und Zeugenaussagen zu langjähriger Haft verurteilt. Viele Firmenangehörige von Grayson Global werden hierbei durch Conrad massiv so beeinflußt, daß sie falsche Aussagen gegen David machen. Die junge Amanda kommt derweil in wechselnde Pflegeheime, wird auch mißhandelt. Sie landet schließlich bei Meredith Hayword, die für Geld ein Pfelgeheim für Kinder betreibt. Amanda lernt dort unter anderen Nathan Anderson, Christina Miller und Eli James kennen. Die Pflegemutter behandelt ihre Pflegekinder äußerst schlecht, sperrt sie oft ein. Amanda und Eli freunden sich an und betrachten sich sogar als eine Art "Geschwister", die einander beschützen wollen. Eines Tages zündet Amanda aus Verzweiflung ein Foto ihre Vaters an und wirft es in den Paierkorb, der in Flammen aufgeht. Sie bekommt nicht mit, daß das Feuer später wieder ausgeht. Eli zündet es jedoch wieder an. Amanda sollte an Adoptiveltern vermittelt werden. Eli wollte jedoch nicht, daß sie beide getrennt werden und schiebt deshalb die Schuld für den Brand auf Emily. Die wird jedoch nun für fünf Jahre in ein Jugendgefängnis gesandt. Jugendgefängnis thumb|200px|Amanda und EmilyIm Alter von dreizehn Jahren kommt Amanda in das berüchtigte Jugendgefängnis Allenwood, ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis. Es wird geleitet von Gefängnisdirektorin Sharon Stiles. Sie lernt dort ihre Mitgefangene Emily Thorne kennen. Zunächst streiten und prügeln sich die beiden Mädchen aufs heftigste. Doch Gefängnisdirektorin Stiles gibt Amanda den Tipp, cleverer zu sein. Die freundet sich daraufhin mit ihrer Mitinsassin an, weil dies für sie nützlicher ist. Im Jahr 2002 naht schließlich der Tag von Amandas Entlassung. Zum Abschied schenkt sie ihrer Mitgefangenen eine Kette als Zeichen ihrer Freundschaft und verspricht ihr zurückzukommen und sie eines Tages aus dem Gefängnis abzuholen. Tief gerührt umarmt Emily (später "Amanda Clarke") sie und bezeichnet sie als "Schwester". Die ist überrascht von soviel echter Symphatie und Zuneigung. Direktor Stiles, die Amanda helfen möchte, gibt ihr die Telefonnummer von Satoshi Takeda. Dort könne sie Hilfe finden, falls sie Vergeltung wolle. Sie hofft jedoch, daß sie nicht diesen Weg gehen wird. Sharon Stiles hält auch weiterhin sämtliche Unterlagen über ihren Gefängnisaufenthalt unter Verschluß. Pfad der Vergeltung thumb|left|250px|Nolan übergibt Amanda die Infinity BoxAmanda wird an ihrem achzehnten Geburtstag aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. Vor dem Gefängnis fährt ein Auto heran. Heraus steigt Nolan Ross, ein guter Freund ihres Vaters. Der hat seinerzeit mit seiner Investiton Nolan zur Gründung seiner Firma NolCorp verholfen, einem erfolgreichen Computer- und Softwareunternehmen. Leider muß er ihr mitteilen, daß ihr Vater bei einem Gefänngisaufstand kurz vorher getötet worden sei. Er übergibt ihr eine von ihrem Vater geschnitzte Infinity Box, welche die Tagebücher ihres Vaters enthält. Auch teilt er ihr mit, daß sie aufgrund der Investition ihres Vaters nun Miteigentümerin seiner Firma sei und ein Millionenvermögen besitze. Amanda ist jedoch von der Schuld ihres Vaters überzeugt. Sie liest die Tagebücher zunächst nicht, ist zutiefst unglücklich und leidend. Sie trinkt viel und fängt oft Schlägereien. Vermutlich kommt es sogar zu einem Selbstmordversuch. Nolan läßt jedoch nicht locker und es gelingt ihm schließlich Amanda dazu zu bewegen, die Tagebücher ihres Vater zu lesen. Die erkennt schließlich die Unschuld ihres Vaters. Sie will nun der Geschichte nachgehen. Am Silvesterabend 2002 findet bei den Graysons ein große Silvesterparty statt. Amanda schleicht sich heimlich als Bedienung ein und lernt selbst unerkannt ihre Gegner kennen. Sie trifft dort auch auf Roger Halsted, der ihr die Wahrheit über ihren Vater gesteht. Kurz darauf wird er ermordet aufgefunden. Amanda ist geschockt und nun endgültig von der Unschuld ihres Vaters überzeugt. Sie holt bald darauf Emily Thorne aus dem Jugendgefängnis ab. Sie bittet sie, mit ihr den Namen zu tauschen.' Aus Amanda wird nun Emily Thorne.' Aus der früheren Emily Thorne wird nun Amanda Clarke. Diese erhält auch eine größere Geldsumme. Die nunmehrige Emily Thorne beginnt ihre Ausbildung bei Takeda auf Rebun Island in Japan. Im weiteren Textverlauf wird die frühere Amanda nun folglich als "Emily Thorne" bezeichnet. thumb|240px|Emily lernt Aiden kennenIm Jahre 2006 übernimmt die bereits ausgebildete Emily ein Mission für ihren Lehrmeister Takeda, bei der sie Aiden Mathis kennenlernt. Der ist auf der Suche nach seiner entführten Schwester Colleen Mathis. Dafür arbeitet er als Barkeeper in einer russsichen Bar in New York. Emily taucht dort ebenfalls auf und sucht Kontakt zu Dmitri Bladov, einem russischen Krimminellen. Der war einst für die Entführung von Colleen verantwortlich. Nach einem mißglückten Mordanschalg wird Aiden von Emily befreit. Am Ende stellen beide Bladov. Emily möchte von ihm Informationen. Bladov gibt zu, für die Entführung verantworlich zu sein. Doch er beleidigt Colleen und provoziert so Aiden. Der erschießt ihn darauf. Später bittet er Emily bei ihrem "Sensei" in die Schule aufgenommen zu werden, was auch stattfindet. Emily und Aiden werden nun gemenisam auf Rebun Island ausgebildet. Zwischen beiden entwickelt sich eine Liebesbeziehung. Dann erfährt Aiden jedoch durch Takeda von einer neuen Spur zu seiner Schwester. Emily möchte ihm helfen und will heimlich mit ihm die Insel verlassen. Doch am vereinbarten Treffpunkt läßt er sie im Stich und fährt alleine. Stattdessen taucht Takeda auf und sagt Emily, daß ihr das ein Lehre sein solle. Gefühle und Emotionen würden sie nur von ihrem Pfad der Vergeltung abbringen. Emily ist ief verletzt und wird diese Geschichte Aiden lange nachtragen, sie verschließt sich. thumb|left|250px|Rebun IslandVieles über Emilys Zeit auf Rebun Island ist unbekannt. Es gibt jedoch eine englische Buchnovelle Schooled in Revenge und ein gleichnahmiges Kurzvideo. Sie zeigen, daß Emily nicht Takedas einzige Schülerin war. Er bildete dort auch andere junge Menschen auf dem Pfad der Vergeltung aus, so auch Ava Winters, die Protagonistin der Buchnovelle. Emily beginnt schließlich ihren eigenen Pfad der Vergeltung. Dazu legt sie sich eine komplette neue Identiät zu. Hierzu gehört ihre vermeintliche Abstammung von einem wohlhabenden amerikanische Ehepaar, daß bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen sei. Sie selbst habe sich viel im Ausland aufgehalten und dort ihre akademsiche Bildung vervollständigt. Mit dieser neuen Identiät und ihrem neuen Namen "Emily Thorne" kehrt sie im Jahre 2011 in die Hamptons zurück und beginnt ihren Rachefeldzug. Staffel Eins Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters ist sie mit einem reichen Erbe ausgestattet und kehrt zurück in die Hamptons um sich an den Tätern -die hauptsächlich die Graysons sind- von damals zu rächen. Mit Hilfe von Ashley Davenport verschafft sie sich Zugang zum Haus der Graysons. Ihre Hauptfeindin ist Victoria Grayson, die einst die Geliebte ihres Vaters war und ihn verraten hat. Emily gelingt es sich mit Daniel, Victorias Sohn, anzufreunden und sogar zu verloben. Sie kann eine Reihe von Leuten aus dem Umfeld der Graysons unerkannt bestrafen und ihre Existenz zerstören. Eine große Hilfe ist ihr dabei Nolan mit seinen Computerkenntnissen. Auch begegnet sie Jack Porter, den sie aus ihrer Kindheit kennt. Die beiden verlieben sich ineinander. Jedoch muß Emily ihm ihre wahre Identität verheimlichen. Außerdem taucht Emilys Freundin aus dem Jugendgefängnis auf mit der sie die Identitäten getauscht hat und die sich jetzt Amanda nennt. Charlotte erfährt das David Clarke ihr Vater ist, weil Victoria seine Geliebte war. Am Ende der Staffel wollen Victoria und Lydia Davis (Conrads Geliebte) gegen Conrad Grayson aussagen. Emily löst, nachdem sie bei einem Kuß mit Jack beobachtet wurde, ihre Verlobung mit Daniel. Doch das Flugzeug in das Lydia und Victoria einsteigen und in dem sich die Beweise gegen Conrad befinden explodiert. Als Emily zu Jack geht ist dort Amanda aufgetaucht, die von Jack schwanger ist. Alle Pläne und Hoffnungen von Emily sind damit zerstört. Staffel Zwei Nach einigen Monaten kehrt Emily in die Hamptons zurück. Sie war in Japan auf Rebun Island und und hat dort mit ihrem Lehrmeister Satoshi Takeda trainiert. Dort hat sie auch Aiden Mathis kennengelernt und die beiden wurden ein Liebespaar, er ließ sie jedoch im Stich. In den Hamptons muß sie zu Ihrer Überaschung feststellen, daß Victoria noch lebt und sich in einer Waldhütte versteckt hält. Auch taucht plötzlich Aiden auf, den Takeda gesandt hat. Victoria schafft unterdessen ihre Auferstehung in der Öffentlichkeit als vermeintliches Entführungsopfer. Emily gelingt es sich wieder Daniel anzunähern, der sich als echter Grayson herausstellt und Conrad an der Spitze von Grayson Global verdrängt. Als Emilys Mutter Kara Wallace auftaucht hilft Amanda Emily ihr etwas näher zu kommen, denn Emily muß ihre Identiät geheimhalten. Emily und Amanda vertragen sich wieder und Emily nimmt an der Hochzeit von Jack und Amanda teil. Conrad hetzt Nate Ryan auf Amanda, weil diese einen Laptop mit Beweisen gegen ihn hat. Emily versucht noch Amanda zu retten, doch das Boot auf dem Jack und Amanda Hochzeitsreise machen explodiert. Amanda stirbt in Emilys Armen, was ihr sehr nahe geht. Jack überlebt. Er kommt jedoch dahinter, daß Conrad für Amandas Tod verantwortlich sind und auch Nolan und Emily nicht ehrlich zu ihm sind. Conrad kandidiert als Gouverneur von New York. Er weiß im voraus von einer großen Explosion bei Grayson Global, inszeniert sich als Retter und gewinnt die Wahl. Jacks Bruder Declan stirbt an den Folgen der Explosion. Nolan wird verhaftet. Daniel und Aiden streiten sich und Daniel schießt auf Aiden. Als Jack durchdreht und Conrad erschießen will, gesteht Emily ihm ihr wahre Identiät um ihn zu retten. Staffel Drei Emily und Daniel bereiten sich auf ihre bevorstehende Hochzeit vor. Victoria lernt ihren neu aufgtauchten Sohn Patrick näher kennen. Aiden bietet Victoria seine Unterstützung an um sie auszuforschen. Jack ist über Emily verärgert, wegen Amandas Tod und der ganzen Geheimnisse. Er setzt Emily unter Druck ihren Rachefeldzug bald zu beenden. Emily will sich auf Ihrer Hochzeit an Victoria rächen und verschwinden. Die neu aufgetauchte Margaux macht sich sowohl an Daniel als auch an Jack heran. Auch nähert sich Daniel seiner Exgeliebten Sara wieder an. Emily kämpft mit allen Mitteln um Daniel. Sie täuscht sogar eine Schwangerschaft vor und zwingt Daniel so zu Hochzeit. Die Hochzeitsreise findet auf einer Jacht statt. Emily Plan geht schief. Als Daniel erfährt, daß Emily ihn belogen und betrogen hat, schießt er verzweifelt auf Emily. Diese überlebt schwerverletzt und befindet sich bei den Graysons mitten unter Feinden. Nolan, Jack und Aiden versuchen zu helfen. Niko, Takedas Tochter, will Rache für ihren Vater. Emily erfährt das Aiden und Niko ein Verhältnis hatten. Emily weigert sich von Daniel scheiden zu lassen, da sie weiter auf Rache aus ist. Zwischen beiden ist sehr viel Feindseligkeit. Emily und Aiden kommen sich wieder näher. Emily entführt ihre Halbschwester Charlotte, sperrt sie ein und setzt sie unter Druck, obwohl diese unschuldig ist. Emily will jedoch Conrad bloßstellen und schafft dies auch. Conrad wird verhaftet und bei einem Fluchtversuch getötet. Victoria gibt Emily die Schuld für den Tod ihres Geliebten Pascal (Margauxs Vater) und tötet Aiden. Als Emily Aidens Leiche findet ist sie verzweifelt. Sie schlägt Victoria nieder und läßt sie mit gefälschten Unterlagen in die Psychatrie einweisen. Am Ende der Staffel taucht plötzlich Emilys totgeglaubter Vater David Clarke wieder auf. Staffel Vier Conrad Grayson ist tot. Am Ende der letzten Staffel wurde er aus dem Gefängnis entlassen bzw. er ist geflohen. An der Idee ein neues Leben anzufangen wird er jedoch gehindert, als er auf einer Straße ermordet wird. Von niemand geringerem als David Clarke, Emilys für tot gehaltenen Vater. Der sowie sich zeigt damals nur schwer verwundet wurde und somit aus dem Gefängnis raus kam. In den letzten Jahren hielt er sich an einem geheimen Ort auf. Victoria sieht ihre Chance in der Situation und holt David auf ihre Seite. So dass Emily keine Chance hat, sich ihrem Vater zu nähern und ihm die wahre Geschichte zu erzählen, da dieser so geblendet ist. Daniel hingegen führt eine einigermaßen unkomplizierte Beziehung mit Margaux. Als diese ihm dann verkündet, das sie schwanger sei, scheint das Glück für sie perfekt. Würde da nicht ein neuer Feind auftauchen, der noch eine Rechnung mit David offen hat. Da dieser sich in Zwischenzeit als freier Mann in der Öffentlichkeit zeigt und sogar Interviews gibt und ein Verfahren gegen Conrad eingeleitet wird. Es bleibt Emily somit nichts anderes übrig, als sich als Amanda Clarke zu outen. Jack hat derweil ein neues Leben als Polizist und alleinerziehender Vater eingeschlagen. Da seine Bar abgebrannt ist, durch Brandstiftung, die von Charlotte ausging, als diese versuchte, Emily zu töten. Als der Fall David Clarke wieder aufgerollt wird, taucht die junge FBI Agentin Kate Taylor auf, die eigentlich die Tochter von Malcom Black ist, welcher versucht, sich an David zu rächen. Als sie sich dann mit Emily trifft, um Informationen zu bekommen, eskaliert die ganze Sache. Daniel will ihr zur Hilfe eilen, wird aber dabei selbst erschossen. In letzter Sekunden kommt Jack herein und erschießt die vermeintliche FBI Agentin. Am Ende der Staffel liefern sich Victoria und Emily einen Schusswechsel, der für Victoria tötlich endet und Emily fast das Leben kostet. Zum Ende hin sind kaum noch Verbündete und Feinde übrig, aber sie heiratet Jack. Und irgendwie wird Victorias Herz immer weiterschlagen. Aussehen - blonde Haare - braune Augen - schlank - hübsch - 2x Unendlichkeit als Tattoo am rechten Handgelenk, zur Erinnerung an ihren Vater und Rachefeldzug Persönlichkeit Emily Thorne, eigentlich Amanda Clarke, ist die Hauptprotagonistin der Serie. Sie ist ein sehr willensstarker und entschlossener Mensch, der als Kind zunächst eine sehr liebevolle und behütete Kindheit bei ihrem Vater verbracht hat. Doch durch die Verhaftung ihres Vaters wurde ihr ihre Kindheit auf brutalste Weise entrissen. Sie kam in verschiedene Pflegeheime und Pflegefamilien, doch niemand scherte sich um sie. Außerdem wurde ihr eingeredet, ihr Vater sei tatsächlich ein Terrorist und das so lange, bis sie selbst nicht mehr an seine Unschuld glaubte. Aufgrund all dieser Ereignisse wurde sie zu einem jungen Mädchen, das in totaler Wut mit sich und allen anderen Menschen in ihrem Umfeld lebte, die sich in Aggression umwandelte und sie begann, ihre Probleme mit Gewalt zu lösen. So kam sie in eine Jugendstrafanstalt mit 16 Jahren und blieb dort bis zu ihrem 18. Geburtstag. An diesem Tag traf sie zum ersten Mal auf Nolan Ross, welcher ihr die Infinity Box überreichte. Sie beschloss, sich an jedem zu rächen, der etwas mit dem Verrat an ihrem Vater zu tun hatte. Durch den japanischen Lehrmeister Satoshi Takeda lernte sie, ihre Wut und ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren und sie in die richtige Richtung zu lenken: Vergeltung. Nun macht sie sich mit diesem Ziel vor Augen auf den Weg in die Hamptons. Dort spielt sie nach außen hin die Rolle der wohlhabenden, unschuldigen Erbin. Sie wirkt auf alle wie das perfekte Mädchen von nebenan, wohltätig und freundlich. In Wirklichkeit verfolgt sie jedoch gnadenlos ihre Rachepläne und das meist kalt, berechnend und voller Intrigen. Victoria Grayson durchschaut als einzige ihre bösen Absichten, erkennt dennoch lange Zeit nicht ihre tatsächlichen Beweggründe und ihre wahre Persönlichkeit. Beide sind sich in ihrem Handeln oft äußerst ähnlich. Doch anders als Victoria ist Emily auch zu sehr starken Gefühlen fähig. Sie ist oft hin und her gerissen zwischen der Rolle, der sie Tag für Tag entsprechen muss, und ihren wahren Gefühlen. Die Vergeltung ist alles, was Emily bleibt und es fällt ihr deshalb später in der vierten Staffel schwer, ihre Persönlichkeit als Amanda Clarke zu definieren. Doch sie kämpft sich mit ihrer Tapferkeit und Stärke einen Weg durch alle Schwierigkeiten hindurch, trotz der schweren Schicksalsschläge, die sie verkraften muss, und den vielen Menschen, welche sie verletzt oder verloren hat. Beziehungen Daniel Grayson Da Daniel der Sohn von Victoria Grayson und Conrad Grayson ist, tut sie so als wäre sie in ihn verliebt. Doch in Wahrheit will sie nur durch ihn, an seine Eltern herankommen. Aber sie entwickelt langsam echte Gefühle für ihn, die zerstört wurden, als Daniel sich mit seinem Vater verbündet. Emily erzählte ihm, kurz bevor er in ihren Armen gestorben ist, dass sie ihn früher wirklich geliebt hat. : Hauptartikel: Emily und Daniel Jack Porter Jack kennt die damalige Amanda bereits aus ihren gemeinsamen Kindertagen. Damals haben die beiden sogar schon einmal "Hochzeit" gespielt. Dann wurden die beiden durch die Intrige gegen David Clarke auf tragische Weise getrennt. Durch ihren Hund "Sammy" treffen sich die beiden wieder und verlieben sich ineinander. Emily verheimlicht jedoch ihre wahre Identität. Auch ihre Beziehung zu Daniel belastet das Verhältnis der beiden. Dann taucht auch noch Aiden auf, mit dem Emily ebenfalls eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit hat. Nach dem tragischen Tod von Jacks Frau Amanda und später Declan gesteht Emily ihm schließlich ihre wahre Identität um zu verhindern, daß Jack durch ein unbedachten Anschlag auf Conrad sein Leben zersört. Danach bleibt das Verhältnis der beiden gespannt. Es ist jedoch Jack, der bei ihrer Amnesie im Krankenhaus nach den Schüssen auf ihrer Hochzeit wieder zu ihr durchdringt und sie zurückholt. Er unterstützt sie auch danach, auch wenn er mit manchem nicht einverstanden ist (Entführung von Charlotte). Am Beginn von Staffel Vier sind eigentlich beide frei. Doch Emily glaubt, daß sie nicht gut für Jack ist. Sie fängt dann ausgerechnet etwas mit seinem Polizeipartner Ben etwas an, eine erneute Belastung. Am Ende finden die beiden aber doch zueinander. Jack ist eigentlich immer Emily/Amandas große Liebe. Doch wegen Rache und Vergeltung, der falschen Identität, Meinungsverschiedenheiten und anderer Beziehungen finden die beiden so schwer zueinander. Am Ende siegt jedoch die Liebe. : Hauptartikel: Emily und Jack Aiden Mathis Emily lernt Aiden bei einem Auftrag für Takeda Satoshi Takeda kennen. Sie führt ihn bei ihm ein und sie werden schließlich zusammen auf Rebun Island in Japan ausgebildet. Dort werden sie auch ein Liebespaar. Aiden läßt Emily jedoch im Stich um einer Spur zu seiner Schwester zu folgen. Dies trägt sie ihm lange nach. Dann wird er jedoch von Takeda geschickt um sie zu beobachten und bei ihrem Weg der Vergeltung zu unterstützen. Die beiden kommen sich wieder näher und werden erneut ein Paar. Als Aiden den Mörder seiner Schwester Colleen tötet, empfindet er jedoch nur Leere. Er möchte nun Emily von diesem nach seiner Meinung sinnlosen Weg abbringen. Es kommt zur Auseinandersetzung und sogar zum Kampf mit Takeda, den er tötet. Als Emily dies erfährt kommt es zu einem heftigen Streit und zum Bruch zwischen den beiden. Später wird sie ihn jedoch wieder um Hilfe bitten. Die beiden kommen sich erneut näher und verloben sich schließlich sogar heimlich. Er sagt einmal, daß er bereit wäre seinLeben für Emily zu geben. So kommt es auch. Victoria tötet ihn aus Rache für den Tod ihres Geliebten Pascal LeMarchal. Aiden liebt Emily leidenschaftlich. Die beiden streiten jedoch auch öfter, weil sie beide sehr starke Persönlichkeiten sind. Zeitweise kommt es zum Bruch, letztlich ist jedoch die Liebe stärker. Aiden ist auch auf Daniel und Jack eifersüchtig, sie sind seine Konkurrenten. Als er merkt, daß Emily Jack mehr liebt, trifft ihn dies. Am Ende finden Aiden und Emily wieder zueinander. Sein Tod trifft Emily sehr, sie trauert zutiefst. Sie bezeichnet ihn später einmal als den Mann, mit dem sie ihr Leben verbringen wollte. : Hauptartikel Emily und Aiden Ben Hunter Ben Hunter lernt Emily zunächst durch seinen Polizeikollegen Jack Porter kennen. Später hat er öfter im Rahmen von Ermittlungen mit ihr zu tun, etwa beim Selbstmordversuch von Charlotte Clarke oder beim Auftauchen von David Clarke. Er entwickelt recht schnell Interesse für Emily. Die ist zunächst zurückhaltend bzw. benutzt ihn um an Informationnen heranzukommen. Dann kommen sich jedoch beide näher. Eine wichtige Rolle spielt, daß Ben schon einmal im Undercover-Einsatz war. Er kann daher verstehen, wie es ist unter einer falschen Identität zu leben und wie es einen verändert. Es entsteht eine kurze leidenschaftliche Liebesbeziehung. Sie zerbricht jedoch als Ben merkt, daß Emily Jack mehr liebt als ihn. : Hauptartikel Emily und Ben Auftritte Als Protagonistin und Hauptfigur der Serie tritt Emily Thorne in sämtlichen Folgen von Staffel Eins, Staffel Zwei, Staffel Drei und Staffel Vier auf. Siehe jeweils dort! Trivia * Beim Namen "Emily Thorne" stammt der Vorname "Emily" von ihrer Schauspielerin Emily VanCamp. Auch die Schauspielerin der 9-jährigen Amanda trägt den Namen "Emily"Alyn Lind. Der Nachnahme "Thorne" leitet sich von dem englischen Wort "thorn" = "Dorn" ab. Sie ist gewissermaßen ein "Dorn oder Stachel im Fleisch ihrer Feinde". Auch auf dem Cover der DVD´s wird sie zum Teil mit Dornen abgebildet. * In Staffel Eins erfährt man in der Folge Identitäten wie sie mit iher Zellengenossin die Namen getauscht hat. Der Name "Emily Thorne" wird zum Symbol ihres Rachefeldzuges. In Staffel Vier in der Folge 18, Geständnis ("Clarity") gesteht Emily öffentlich ein, daß sie in Wirklichkeit Amanda Clarke ist. Sie wird wieder zu "Amanda". Nolan Ross nennt sie jedoch weiter mit Ihrem Spitznamen "Ems". "Emily Thorne" ist für ihn ein Symbol für gemeinsame Zeit, in der sie ein Team waren und für die gemeinsame Freundschaft. * Die junge Amanda Clarke hat blonde Haare, im Gefängnis sind die Haare schwarz gefärbt, später nach der Entlassung braun. Emily Thorne trägt die Haare dann wieder blond. * David Clarke hatte einst für seine Tochter das Symbol der "doppelten Unendlichkeit" als Zeichen iher ewigen Verbindung in das Holzgeländer des Strandhauses geritzt. Seine Tochter läßt sich dieses Symbol später in ihr Armgelenk tätowieren, als sie beschließt ihren Rachefeldzug zu beginnen. Es findet sich auch auf der "Unendlichkeitsbox, die ihr Vater für sie gezimmert hat. * Emily wählt für ihre Wohneinrichtung und Kleidung häufig helle, freundliche Farben. Das entspricht der hellen, freundlichen Fassade, die sie den Menschen nach außen gern zeigt. Bei verdeckten Einsätzen trägt sie jedoch ihren schwarzen Tarnanzug, der viel besser zu ihrem echten "Ninja"-Charakter passt. Sowohl Jack Porter als auch später ihr Vater David Clarke sind sehr verblüfft als sie Emily so zum erstenmal in Aktion sehen. Jack sagt etwa zu ihr: "Wer bist du?". Auch ihr Vater staunt als er sie in der Folge Kontakt ("Contact") im Krankenhaus kämpfend in Aktion sieht. Galerie Emily 1B.jpg Emily 1C.jpg Emily 1F.jpg Emily 1J.jpg Emily 1P.jpg Emily - Abrechnung.jpg Emily St. 2.jpg Emily 2I.jpg Emily 2K.jpg Emily und Aiden.jpg Emily 2O.jpg Masquerade 14.jpg Emily 3B.jpg Emily Thorne St. 3.jpg Emily 31H.jpg Emily 3X.jpg Emily 31A.jpg Emily 31E.jpg Emily Thorne Renaissance.jpg Emily 4N.jpg Emily 4L.jpg Emily 4Q.png Emily 4V.png Emily mit Flammen.jpg Zitate Staffel 1 Vergeltung (Folge 1.1): Als ich ein kleines Mädchen war, war mein Verständnis von Vergeltung so simpel wie die Sonntagsschulsprichwörter hinter dene sie sich verbarg, adrette kleine Moralsprüche wie: "Was du nicht willst, daß man dir tue..." und "Ein Unrecht hebt das andere nicht auf." Doch doppeltes Unrecht kann niemals Recht ergeben, weil ein zugefügtes Leid kein anderes ungeschehen machen kann. Wem schweres Unrecht zugefügt wurde, der findet wahre Genugtuung nur auf einem von zwei Wegen: absolute Vergebung oder tödliche Rache. Diese Geschichte handelt nicht von Vergebung. Meinem Vater war es verwehrt die wahrhaft Schuldigen zur Verantwortung zu ziehen. Sein einzige Ausweg war es, zu vergeben. Für mich gibt es andere Wege... Mein Vater ist als Unschuldiger gestorben, verraten von der Frau, die ihn geliebt hat. Wenn dir alles was du geliebt hast genommen wurde, bleibt dir maanchmal nichts als die Vergeltung. Vertrauen '(Folge 1.2): Manchmal werden die Unschuldigen verletzt. Aber die Schuldigen werden bezahlen. Nichts verläuft je wirklich so, wie man es erwartet. Und der Einsatz sind Leben und Tod. Kolateralschäden sind unvemeidlich. Vertrauen ist eine heikle Sache. Wir schenken es nicht nur Menschen, die es gut mit uns meinen, sondern auch solchen, die es ausnutzen und gegen uns verwenden. Aber auf sein Herz zu vertrauen ist die riskanteste Sache von allen. Letztendlich ssind die einzigen Menschen, denen wir vertrauen können wir selber. '''Verrat '(Folge 1.3): Für die Unschuldigen mag etwas lohnendes in der Vergangenheit liegen, aber für die Verräter ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor die Vergangenheit ihnen das gibt, was sie wirklich verdienen. 'Zwiespalt '(Folge 1.4): Unser Verstand ist die stärkste Waffe die jemand gegen uns einsetzen kann. In dem er sich die Zweifel und Unsicherheiten zunutze macht die dort lauern. Sind wir uns selbst treu oder leben wir um die Erwartungen anderer zu erfüllen? Und wenn wir offen und ehrlich sind, wird man uns je wirklich lieben? Bringen wir den Mut auf unsere tifsten Geheimnisse zu enthüllen oder sind wir letztendlich alle unergründlich, sogar für uns selbst? 'Schuld '(Folge 1.5): Bei der Vergeltung wie auch im Leben führt jede Handlung zu einer gleichartigen und zu einer entgegengesetzten Reaktion. Letztendlich werden die Schuldigen fallen. Schuld ist eine beherrschende Qual. Du kannst ihr den Rücken zudrehen. Doch dann schleicht sie sich von hinten an und verschlingt dich bei lebendigem Leibe. Manche Menschen kämpfen darum ihre eigen Schuld zu ergründen, unwillig oder unfähig ihren eigenen Anteil daran zu rechtfertigen. Andere laufen ihrer Schuld davon, ignorieren ihr Gewissen bis kein Gewissen mehr übrig ist. Aber ich laufe meiner Schuld entgegen, ich nähre mich von ihr, ich brauche sie! Mein Vater starb in der Ungewißheit, ob ich jemals an seine Unschuld glauben würde. Für mich ist die Schuld eines der wenigen Lichter, die mir noch den Weg weisen. 'Intrigen '(Folge 1.6): Man sagt Rache zerreißt das Herz und peinigt das Gewissen. Wenn daran etwas wahres ist, weiß ich jetzt mit Sicherheit, daß ich auf dem richtigen Weg bin. Wie das Leben kann auch die Vergeltung ein völliges durcheinander sein und beides könnte viel einfacher laufen, wenn unser Kopf nur wüßte wohin unser Herz unns steuern wird. Doch das Herz hat seine Gründe, die der Verstand nicht kennt. 'Identitäten '(Folge 1.7): Wie Hamlet zu Ophelia sagte: Gott hat euch Frauen ein Gesicht gegeben und ihr macht euch ein anderes. Der Kamp dieser beiden Identitäten, wer wir sind und wer wir zu sein vorgeben, ist nicht zu gewwinnen. So wie jede Geschichte zwei Seiten hat, so hat auch jeder Mensch zwei Seiten: eine die wir der Welt zeigen und eine, die wir in unseren Zimmern verbergen. Eine Dualität beherrscht vom Gleichgewicht von Licht und Dunkelheit. Jeder von uns ist zu Gutem und zu Bösem fähig. Doch denen es gelingtt die moralische Grenze zu verwischen haben die wahre Macht. 'Vergangenheit '(Folge 1.8): Es heißt, das jene die sich weigern sich an die Vergangenheit zu erinnern, dazu verdammt sind sie zu wiederholen. Doch diejenigen, die sich weigern die Vergangenheit zu vergessen, müssen sie erneut erleben. Die Vergangehit ist tückisch. Manchmal ist sie in Stein gemeißelt und manchmal aus süßen Erinnerungen geformt. Doch wenn du zu lange in den dunklen Tiefen wühlst, wer weiß welche Ungeheuer du weckst. 'Verdacht '(Folge 1.9): Es steht geschrieben, daß einLiebender genausoviel Geheimnisse vor sich selbst verbergen kann, wie das Objekt seiner Liebe vor ihm. Die Geheimnisse der Frau, die mein Vater liebte, erwiesen sich als mächtig genug ihn zu zerstören. Erst jetzt beginne ich zu verstehen, was für eine unglaublich Bürde dies sein muß. Wir alle haben Geheimnisse, die wir vor den Augen der Welt verbergen: geheuchelte Freundschaften, versteckte Beziehungen. Doch das schlimmste ist die Liebe, die wir niemals zeigen. Die gefährlichsten Gehimnisse sind die wir in uns selbst verbergen. 'Loyalität '(Folge 1.10): Mein Vater hat geschrieben: Frag dich immer, bei wem deien Loyalität liegt. Menschen denen du vertraust werden sie erwarten. Deine größten Feinde werden sie begehren. Und jene denen du am ergebensten bist werden sie unweigerlich mißbrauchen. Manche sagen Loyalität erweckt endlose Hoffnungen. Auch wenn es so sein mag, es gibt einen Haken. Man braucht Jahre um echt Loyalität aufzubauen und nur Sekunden um sie zu serstören. 'Nötigung '(Folge 1.11): Mit dem Begriff Nötigung beschreiben Strafverteidige die Ausübung von Gewalt, Zwang oder psychischem Druck, die ihren Mandanten dazu gebracht hat eine Straftat zu begehen. Setzt man einen psychisch instabilen einen solchen Druck aus, kann die Folge davon ebenso gewaltsam wie unvorhersehbar sein. Nötigungen wirken sich auf zwei Arten auf eine Beziehung aus: Entweder es reißt die Menschen auseinander oder es stärkt die Verbindung, schweißt sie zusammen zu einem gemeinsamen Ziel. 'Eitelkeit '(Folge 1.12): Für gewöhnliche Menschen die ein Durchschnittsleben führen besitzt Ruhm eine hypnotische Anziehungskrat, viele würden lieber sterben al in der Anonymität zu existieren.Doch die wenigen, denen eine traurige Berümtheit aufgezwungen wurde, ist die begeleitende Schande vernichtender als jede Gefängnisstrafe. Man sagt, man kann das Läuten einer Glocke nicht rückgängig machen. Das mag der Wahrheit entsprechen. Doch man kann ihren Klang sicherlich unter dem dumpfen Dröhnen von Lügen und Spekulationen überdecken. Doch manche Worte ertönen wie Kirchenglocken, übertönen den Lärm und rufen uns zur Wahrheit. Manche Worte sind unsterblich. Lange vergraben, sogar verbrannt. Sie sind dazu bestimmt neu geboren zu werden, wie ein Phönix, der sich aus derr Asche erhebt. Und wenn sie auferrstehen können sie uns buchstäblich den Atem rauben. 'Hingabe '(Folge 1.13): Manche sagen, die summe unserer Entscheidungen bestimme unser Leben. Doch sind nicht unsere Entscheidungen, die ausmachen wer wir sind, sondern die Behrrlichkeit mit denen wir an ihnen festthalten. Für manche ist eine Beziehung wie eine Religion: die gewählte Hingabe an einen anderen Menschen oder an ein unberührbares Ideal. Doch für mich hat dies Hingabe eine Schattenseite. Ein dunklere Kraft, die ständig bereit ist die Frage zu stellen, wie weit ich bereit bin zu gehen. 'Wahrnehmung '(Folge 1.14): Vor Jahren bin ich einem Jungen begegnet, der mich an ein Buch herangeführt hat "Die Hochzeit von Himmel und Hölle". Darin schreibt Wiliam Blake: Würden die Pforten der Wahrnehmung gereinigt, erschiene den Menschen alles wie es ist: unendlich. Doch in Wirklichkeit ist unsere Wahrnehmung oft getrübt: von Erwartungen, von Erfahrungen. Meine Wahrnehmung ist nur noch von einem geblendet: Vergeltung. Es kommt nicht darauf an was man betrachtet, sondern es kommt darauf an was man sieht. Und wenn die unterschiedlichen Wahrnehumgen gegeneinander ankämpfen, geht die Wahrheit irgendwo verloren. Und die Monster kriechen aus ihren Löchern. 'Chaos '(Folge 1.15): Es kommt ein Moment im Leben da uns die Kontrolle entgleitet, die un geistig gesund erhalten hat. Die meisten versuchen sie zurück zu gewinnen. Doch Chaos bekämpft am besten durch Chaos. Chaos kann definitonsgemäß nicht unter Kontrolle gebraht werden. Wenn es ersst losbricht, ist jede Ordnung und jedes Vorhaben zunichte gemacht. Die Auswirkungen des Chaos sind nie vohersehbar. Die einzige Gewißheit ist die Verwüstun, die es hinterläßt. 'Skandal '(Folge 1.16): Die ungerechtfertigte Gefangennahme meines Vateers hat mich gelehrt, daß man in einer Krise sehr schnell erfährt, wer seine wahren Freunde sind. Tragödie und skandal so scheint es, machen aauf direktem Wege die Prioritäten der Menschen klar. Bindungen, die in Furcht und Mißtrauen geschmiedet wurden, sind bestenfalls schwach, leicht zu zerreißen, wenn sie dem unerbittlichen Licht der Wahrheit ausgesetzt sind. Doch in unseren dunkelsten Stunden sind es oft diese Bindungen, die uns die Kraft geben, das unvermeidliche zu tun. Ein zerissenens Herrz nährt sich von Zweifeln und de Verwirrung. Es läßt dich deien Weg infrage stellen, dene Taaktik,deine Motive. Wenn du in die Zukunft blickst und nichts als Dunkelheit siehst, kann dch nur die Vernunft vor dem Sturz in den Abgrund bewahren. 'Zweifel '(Folge 1.17): Zweifel ist eine Krankheit, sie infiziert den Verstand, bis man den Motiveen anderer Menschen und seiner eigenen Wahrnehmung mißtraut. Zweifel führen dazu, daß man alles infrage stellt, was man jemals über einen anderen geglaubt hat. Und er verstärkt den düstersten Argwohn gegenüber unseren engsten Vertrauten.Die Natur kann grausam sein, überall lauern Raubtiere. Und jene bei denen es nicht nötig ist, sie vor äußeren Kräften zu bewahren, müssen oft vor sich selbst geschützt werden. In der Geslschaft bezeichnet man Frauen oft als das schöne Geschlecht. Doch in freier Wildbahn sind die Weibchen oft weit grausamer als die Männchen der Spezies. Das Nest zu verteidigen ist gleichzeitig unser allerältester und auch unser stärkster Trieb. Manchmal ist es auch unser befriedigendster. '''Gerechtigkeit (Folge 1.18): '''Clarence Darrow, einer der größten Anwälte der Geschichte hat einmal festgestellt: Es gibt keine Gerechtigkeit, weder innerhalb noch außerhalb des Gerichtssaals. Vielleicht deshalb, weil Gerechtigkeit ein fehlerhaftes Konzept ist, das letztlich von der Entscheigung von zwölf Menschen abhängt. Menschen mit ihren eigenen Erfahrungen, Vorurteilen und Vorstellungen davon, was richtig und was falsch ist. Deshalb müssen wir, wenn uns das System im Stich läßt, unsere eigene Gerechtigkeit suchen. Gerechtigkeit liegt ebenso wie Schönheit im Auge des Betrachters, macht einen in ein unschuldiges Opfer andere in eine Verköperung des Bösen, der einer gerechten Strafe zugeführt wird, '''Absolution (Folge 1.19): '''Absolution ist die stärkste Form der Vergebung: Eine umfassende Begnadigung von Verdacht und Verantwortlichkeit. Es ist die Befreiung einer gestohlenen Zukunft, einer Zukunft, die mein Vafer nicht erleben durfte. Absolution ist eine Gnade, die seine Mörder nicht erfahren werden. Absolution ist das Reinwaschen von der Sünde, das Versprechen der Wiedergeburt und die Möglichkeit die Verfehlungen der Vorfahren wieder gutzumachen.Die besten unter uns lernen aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit, während die übrigen verdammt sind sie zu wiederholen. Und dann sind da jene in den Randzonen der Gesellschaft operieren, unbelastet von den Zwängen der Moral und des Gewissens, eine gnadenlose Brut von Monstern, deren tödlichste Waffe ihre Fähigkeit ist, sich unbemerkt unter uns zu bewegen. Wenn die Menschen, die ich zur Rechenschaft ziehen will, sich nicht von der such nach Absolution leiten lassen wollen, dann werde ich es auch nicht tun. '''Vermächtnis (Folge 1.20): Wenn eine Lüge so tiefgreifend ist, dann muß jemand bezahlen. Trauer '(Folge 1.21): Es heißt Trauer durchläuft fünf Phasen: Zunächst ist da die Leugnung, gefolgt von Zorn, dann kommt das Verhandeln und die Depression. Für die meisten ist Akzeptanz die letzte Phase der Tauer.Doch für mich ist Tauer eine lebenslange Strafe ohne Begnadigung. Ich werde niemals hinnehmen und niemals verzeihen. Nicht einmal wenn der Mann, der meinen Vater umgebracht hat, tot zu meinen Füßen liegt. Es heißt Trauer durchläuft fünf Phasen: zuerst kommt die Leugnung, gefolgt von Zorn, dann kommt das Verhandeln, Depression und Akzeptanz. Aber die Tauer ist erbarmungslos: Gerade wenn du denkst du wärst frei erkennst du, daß du nie eine Chance hattest. '''Abrechnung '(Folge 1.22): In jedem Leben kommt der Tag der Abrechnung, der Moment, da wir offene Rechnungen begleichen und unsere eigenen Lügen und Verfehlungen ans Tageslicht kommen. '''Staffel 2 Schicksal '(Folge 2.1): "Das Schicksal kann uns auf zwei Weisen zerstören: Indem es unsere Wünsche verwehrt oderr indem es sie erfüllt." Henry Frederic Amiel. Schicksal: Um zu glauben, daß das Leben einem bestimmten Zweck dient, muß man auch an eine Art von Bestimmung glauben: von Vater zu Tochter, Bruder zu Schwester, Mutter zu Kind. Blutsbande können ebenso unnachgiebig wie ewig sein. Es sind die gewählten Bindungen, die unseren Weg erleuchten: Liebe überwindet Haß, Loyalität überwindet Verrat. Das wahre Schicksal eines Menschen offenbart sich erst am Ende seiner Reise. Die Geschichte, die ich erzähle ist noch lange nicht zu Ende. Manche sagen, an eine Bestimmung zu glauben hieße den freien Willen zu leugnen, daß Selbstbestimmung machtlos gegen das Schicksal sei. Und in Wahrheit können wir nur den Teil des Schicksals kontrollieren, den wir für andere Menschen bestimmt haben. '''Auferstehung '(Folge 2.2): Für den,der an die Auferstehung glaubt, ist der Tod belanglos. Er ist kein Ende, sondern eher ein Neuanfang, eine zweite Chance, eine Wiedervereinigung. Die Vorstellung einer Auferstehung ist als Konzept so verfüherisch, daß man leicht vergißt: Bevor man von dern Toten wiederkehrt, verbringt man ein paar Tage in der Hölle. Für jene, die an die Auferstehung glauben, hat der Tod keine Bedeutung. In der Auferstehung erwachen die Toten wieder zum Leben. Und die Lebenden glauben, sie würden niemals sterben. 'Selbstvertrauen '(Folge 2.3): In einem Wettlauf zwischen Gefahr und Unentschlossenheit liegt der Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod im Selbstvertrauen, im Glauben an unsere Fähigkeiten, in unserer Selbstgewißheit und im Vertrauen zu anderen. 'Intuition '(Folgge 2.4): Manche halten Intuition für eine Gabe, doch sie kann auch ein Fluch sein, eine Stimme, die uns ruft von Orten, die wir besser unerforscht ließen. Ein Echo der Erinnerungen, die niemals sterben werden, sooft wir auch versuchen sie auszulöschen. Wen man im Zweifel war sagte mein Vater gern: Hör auf deinen Bauch, die Intuition ist immer auf deiner Seite. Die Intuition ist eine Stimme, die uns sagen kann, wer Freund ist und wer Feind, wen wir uns vom Leib halten sollten und wen wir umarmen sollten. Aber allzuoft lassen wir uns ablenken von Angst, Zweifeln, unseren eigenen trotzigen Wünschen und hören ihr nicht zu. 'Vergebung '(Folge 2.5): Es heißt, wer ohne Sünde ist, der werfe den ersten Stein. Und ohne Sünde zu sein bedeute vollkommene Vergebung. Doch wenn die Erinnerung frisch geschlagene Wunden sind, ist die Vergebung die unnatürlichste aller menschlichen Regungen. Im Laufe der Zeit machen wir Dinge, sei es in guter oder in böser Absicht, die nach Vergebung verlangen. 'Illusion '(Folge 2.6): Wenn wir es wollen können wir in einer Welt der tröstlichen Illusionen leben. Wir können uns erlauben, uns von einer falschen Realität täschen zu lassen. Oder wir können sie benutzen um unsere wahren Absichten zu verbergen. Um erfolgreich eine Illusion zu erschaffen benötigt man als erstes Vertauen. Doch um eine Illusion perfekt zu machen muß die falsche Realität so authentisch sein wie die, die sie verbirgt. Jedes Detail muß sorgfältig bedacht werden. Nur die kleinst Unvollkommenheit kann die Illusion wie eine Blase platzen lassen. Und die Wahrheit wird enthüllt. 'Sühne '(Folge 2.7): Sühne ist ein freiwilliges Opfer, eine selbstgewählte Form der Bestrafung, um Reue zu beweisen für seine Sünden. Je schwerer die Verfehlungen um so größer das selbstzugefügte Leiden. Für manche ist die endgültige Sühne der Tod. Doch für andere ist sie nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Um wahrhaft zu sühnen muß man Reue für seine Sünden zeigen und durch Taten den Schaden wiedergutmachen, der durch die eigen Verfehlungen entstanden ist. Erst wenn diese Taten vollbracht sind, ist die Schuld einfürallemal getilgt. Und mit der Begnadigung kann ein neuer Anfang gewagt werden. '''Abstammung (Folge 2.8): Kein Hintergrundkommentar von Emily Offenbarung '(Folge 2.9): Für die Rechtschaffen ist eine Offenbarung ein freudiges Ereignis, die Enthüllung einer göttliche Wahreheit. Für die Niederträchtigen können Offenbarungen weit beängstigender sein: wenn dunkle Geheimnisse aufgedeckt werden, Sünder für ihre Verfehlungen bestraft werden. Offenbarungen können uns helfen die Dinge anzunehmen, die wir am dringendsten brauchen, die geheimnisse aufzudecken, die wir verzweifelt zu verbergen suchen und die Gefahren zu erhellen, die uns umgeben. Doch mehr als alles andere gewähren uns Offenbarungen Einblick in unser wahres Selbst, auf das Gute und das Böse. Und auf jene die irgendwo dazwischen sind. Und letztendlich haben sie die Macht das zu zerstören, was wir am meisten brauchen. '''Macht '(Folge 2.10): Macht, aus der Natur geboren, von Menschen begehrt, Kriege toben und Sieger werden gekrönt. Doch wahre Macht kann niemals gewonnen oder verloren werden. Wahre Macht kommt tief aus dem Inneren. Die Mächtigen können Macht ansammeln oderr sie den Unschuldigen stehlen. Wer Macht hat, hat die Wahl sich zu entscheiden. Doch sie kann eine auch käuflich machen. Mann sollte die Macht nie leichtfertig einsetzen, denn es geschieht nie ohne Konsequenzen. 'Sabotage '(Folge 2.11): Es heißt, auch der perfekteste Plan geht manchmal daneben. Und selbst bei sorgfältigster Vorbereitung hat jeder Plan einen Schwachpunkt. Und es wird immer jemand geben der das ausnutzt, den Plan zum Scheitern bringt und den Ausführenden zum Untergang verurteilt. Jeder Plan hat eine verhängnisvolle Schwachstelle, manchmal ist es das Herz. Sogar bei jenen, die sich bemühen übervorsichtig zu sein. Doch selbst die größte Vorsicht garantiert nicht immer den Erfolg. Wenn ein Plan auf schwankendes Fundament aufbaut, ist sein Scheitren nicht nur eine Möglichkeit, sondern die Gewißheit. '''Übereinkunft (Folge 2.12): Jeder Mensch hat seinen Ursprung in einer Übereinkunft. Wir kommen auf die Welt als Ergebnis eines Pakts. Manchmal entsteht er aus Liebe, manchmal aus dem Moment. Doch immer wird er im Geheimen geschlossen. Vereinigung '(Folge 2.13): In seiner reinsten Form wird der Bund zwischen zwei Menschen zu einem Teil unseres Wesens. Doch wenn dieser Bund gebrochen wird, verändert sich unser Wesen für immer. Von Geburt an verspüren wir das Bedürfnis uns mit anderen Menschen zu verbinden,wir sehnen uns nach Liebe, nach Geborgenheit. In einer perekten Verbindung finden wir die Kraft, die wir in uns selbst nicht finden. Doch wie stark das Band wirklich ist weiß man erst, wenn es geprüft wird. '''Opfer '(Folge 2.14): Ein Opfer in seiner strengsten Definiton verlangt etwas Kostbares im Austausch für die Besänftigung einer höheren Macht, eine getreue Hingabe an ein Ziel, das nicht durch ein einfaches Versprechen zufrieden gestellt wird. Denn ein Schwur, so feierlich er such sein mag, erwartet keine Gegenleistung, während ein wahres Opfer eine unsäglichen Verlust fordert. Ein Opfer verlangt, daß wir Dinge aufgeben die wir am meisten lieben. Aber aus der Verzweiflung dieses Verlustes kann eine neue Entschlossenheit entstehen, eine unverbrüchliche Hingabe an eine Sache, die größer ist als man selbst. Und die moralische Verpflichtung den Weg bis ans Ende zu gehen, bis das endgültige Ziel erreicht ist. 'Bestrafung '(Folge 2.15): In seiner reinsten Form sorgt ein Akt der Bestrafung für Symetrie, er bedeutet Vergeltung für Verbrechen, die an Unschuldigen begangen wurden.Aber die Gefahr dieser Bestrafung liegt darin, daß sie den Kreislauf der Gewalt fortführt. Doch dieses Risiko muß man eingehen, wenn es die größer Schuld wäre, dieses Verbrechen ungesühnt zu lassen. 'Erleuchtung '(Folge 2.16): Ein Geheimnis zu bewahren heißt mit dem Feuer zu spielen. Wenn du versuchst es weiterzugeben, riskierst du es jemand wehzutun. Wenn du es festhältst, wirst du dich am Ende daran verbrennen. 'Sieg '(Folge 2.17): In der Kunst des Krieges, wenn du deine Feind kennst und dich selbst, brauchst du die anstehende Schlacht nicht zu fürchten. Doch wenn du nur dich selbst kennst und nicht deinen Feind, folgt auf jeden Sieg eine Niederlage. 'Maskerade '(Folge 2.18): Allzuoft maskieren wir die Wahrheit mit einem Kunstgriff, verbergen uns aus Furcht jenen zu verliernen, die wir lieben oder wir täuschen jene, die wir bloßzustellen wünschen. Wir verkriechen uns hinter dem, was uns über Kummer und Schmerz hinwegtröstet oder nutzen es um eine niederschmetternde Gewißheit abzuwehren. 'Hinterlist '(Folge 2.19): Die wahre Identität eines Menschen ist oft schwer zu erkennen, auch für ihn selbst. Das bewegt ihn seine Persönlichkeit infragezustellen, seine Berufung, sogar seine Existenz. Meistens bringt die Zeit Klarheit.Doch für andere bleiben diese Fragen unbeantwortet, denn keine Identität kann vollständig definiert werden, wenn sie geheimgehalten wird. 'Kampfansage '(Folge 2.20): Man kann jemandem sowohl eine Liebe erklären als auch den Krieg. Jeder Schlacht muß man ohne zu zögern engegentreten, gewillt sich dem feind auszuliefern, bis das der Tod uns scheidet. 'Wahrheit '(Folge 2.21 und 2.22): Dunkelheit ängstigt uns, wir sehnen uns nach dem Tost des Lichts, es gibt allem Kontur und Form, es erlaubt uns zu erkennen, zu definieren was vor uns ist. Aber wovor haben wir wirklich Angst? Nicht vor der Dunkelheit selbst, doch vor der Wahrheit, die sich in ihr verbirgt. '''Staffel 3 Angst '(Folge 3.1): Angst: Sie ist ein Feuer, daß von Geburt an selbst im kältesten Herzen brennt. Sie motiviert die Besten unter uns oder wird von den Schlechtesten unter uns als Waffe eingesetzt. Aber wenn wir den Weg von Verrat und Täuschung gewählt haben, ist die größte Angst, daß die Wahrheit unumkehrbar ist. Angst ist das urprünglichste aller Gefühle. Sie kann im Kopf nachklingen als die Erinnerung an ein Elternteil, der einem zu füh genommen wurde. Oder sich in die Seele bohren als der Selbstzweifel aufgrund der Zurückweisung durch sein Kind. Aber das was wir alle am meisten fürchten ist das Unbekannte. '''Sünden '(Folge 3.2): Viele Menschen glauben, daß die Erbsünde nur durch das Wasser der Taufe hinwegewaschen werden kann. Doch die Sünden die darauf folgen können nicht so einfach fortgespült werden. Und da die Vergebnung nur den wahrhaft reumütigen gewährt wird, kann das reine Übel niemals ausgelöscht werden. '''Beichte (Folge 3.3): Manche glauben, daß die Beichte einer schuldigen Seele hilft Frieden zu finden, daß sie uns von der Scham und Reue, diie wir für unsere Fehler empfinden erlöst. Im Angesicht des Todes verspüren viele das Bedürfnis Erlösung zu finden, die Sünden wiedergutzumachen. Und wenn dder Tod uns nicht umbringt, werden es unsere Dämonen tun, Ein schuldiges Herz ist still, sein Puls ist gedämpft von den Geheimnissen, die es bewahrt. Während manche glauben, daß die Beichte eine gequälte Seele befreien kann, sehen andere in ihr ein Zeichen der Schwäche. Letztendlich, was auch immer du sagst, was auch immer du wegen deiner Taten empfindest, es spielt keine Rolle, denn die Hand des Todes ist immer unerbittlich. Gnade '(Folge 3.4): Kein Hintergrundkommentar von Emily '''Kontrolle '(Folge 3.5): Wenn man sich Vergeltung zum Ziel gesetzt hat, muß man über allles die Kontrolle behalten: über Gefahren, Gefühle und über seine Feinde. Die größte Bedrohung für den Erfolg ist es aber, wenn man die Kontrolle über seine Verbündeten verliert. Um die Kontrolle zurückzugewinnen, müssen wir sie manchmal aufgeben. Indem wir das tun glauben wir die zu beschützen, die wir lieben, diejenigen ohne die wir nicht leben können. Die gefährlichste aller Wahrheiten ist aber, daß Kontrolle eine Illusion ist. 'Auflösung '(Folge 3.6): Liebe auf Lügen aufzubauen ist ein mühseliges Unterfangen, denn wo immer sich Leidenschaft und Verrat begegnen, setzt Auflösung ein. Trotzdem kämpfen wir um unseren Platz in der Leere zu behaupten. Und ignorieren dabei allzugern, daß alle Beziehungen, selbst jene die uns am Herzen liegen, zwangsläufig ein Ende haben. 'Genugtuung '(Folge 3.7): Als ich klein war hat mein Vater zu mir gesagt, daß Meer sei so etwas wie eine Art Ausflucht. Im Laufe der Jahre habe ich außerdem erfahren, daß seine Weite große Geheimnisse birgt und dazu geeignet ist, meine zu bewahren. Und das es wie die Liebe in seinem Inneren unergründlich tief ist, mächtig und manchmal gewalttätig. Aber in erster Linie ist das meer eine Barriere, die dich von jenen trennt, die du liebst. 'Heimlichkeit '(Folge 3.8): Heimlcihkeit läßt selbst die einfachsten Dinge wundersam, mysteriös erscheinen, sie verleiht die Macht Leidenschaft zu empfinden. Und verführt dich dazu jemand zu werden der du nicht bist. Doch so sehr wir auch versuchen unsere Geheimnisse zu bewahren, sie verborgen zu halten, am Ende kommen sie doch ans Licht. 'Unterwerfung '(Folge 3.9): Im Angesicht des Feinde s ist die Natur stärker als jedes noch so gute Training, sie trennt die Starken von den Schwachen und manchmal sagt sie uns, daß Unterwerfung der beste aller Spielzüge ist. 'Exodus '(Folge 3.10) und 'Heimkehr '(Folge 3.11): Kein Hintergundkommentar von Emily 'Durchhaltevermögen '(Folge 3.12): Als mein Vater im Gefängnis war, schrieb er in sein Tagebuch, daß man den Wert des Lebens an unserem Durchhaltevermögen direkt ablesen kann. Und das wir die bemerkenswerte Fähigkeit besitzen die Müdigkeit zu überwinden, den Schmerz zu ertragen und weiteerzukämpfen, solange wir nicht aus den Augen verlieren wofür wir kämpfen. 'Haß '(Folge 3.13): Als ich ein Kind war weckte mich mein Vater jeden Morgen mit diesem Satz: "Das Leben ist ein großer Sonnenaufgang." Seine Worte prägten mein Bild von der Morgendämmerung. Doch nachdem mir mein Vater genommen worden war, brannte die Morgensonne wie Feuer. Da habe ich erfahren, was Haß bedeutet, daß er mich jeden neuen Tag begrüßen würde. Viele glauben, daß es soetwas wie zuviel Liebe nicht gibt, daß ihre Wärme ein trost ist, dessen wir nie überdrüssig werden. Aber wenn sich die Liebe in Besessenheit verwandelt, verzehrt sie sich selbst. Die Flamme die genährt wird, wird zornig, gnadenlos, eine alles verschlingende Feuersbrunst. Und wir weichen zurück vor der Kühle und dem Haß der der zurückbleibt. 'Vertand '(Folge 3.14): Von allen Waffen, die wir im Kampf mitführen, ist keine wirkungsvoller als der Verstand. Er schließt unsere Instinkte und unsere Ausbildung mit ein. Und er gestattet uns Freud und Feind zu unterscheiden, Liebe und Haß. Doch selbst wenn diese Waffe beschädigt ist, ist sie noch lange nicht kampfunfähig. Denn der Verstand ist weit gefährlicher, wenn er nicht gesund ist. Und es gibt keine Garantie dafür, daß er nich sich selbst als nächstes Opfer wählt. 'Zerrissenheit '(Folge 3.15): Ein Leben lang bemühen wir uns die Dinge festzuhalten, die uns am wertvollsten sind, die Menschen und Dinge ohne die wir nicht glauben existieren zu können. Aber unsere Erinnerungen sind oft nur Illusion, die uns vor der zerstörischen Wahreheit schützt. 'Ungnade '(Folge 3.16): Gnade ist das Herzstück jeder Tragödie. Und wenn es keine Höhe gibt aus der man fallen könnte, keinen Stolz auf das gelebte Leben hat man nichts zu verlieren. Doch einmal im freien Fall der Ungnade, kann man ihre Dynamik nur umkehren, wenn man sie zu seinem eigenen Vorteil nutzt. 'Sucht '(Folge 3.17): Sucht, ein Trieb der unmöglich zu befriedigen ist, wenn man ihr einmal nachgegeben hat. Selbst wenn man ihm keine Nahrung gibt, bleibt der Hunger bestehen. 'Blut '(Folge 3.18): Als Kinder schrecken wir vor dem Anblick von Blut zurück, weil es uns noch nicht klar ist, daß es Familie bedeutet, Loyalität, daß es die Essenz des Lebens ist. Aber trotzt seines Wertes ist es eine unumstößliche Tatsache, daß es mit Schmerz verbunden ist. Es erinnert uns auf grausame Weise daran, daß mit einem einzigen Augenblick alles genommen werden kann. 'Bündnis '(Folge 3.19): Einen Sieg kann man niemals allein erringen. Man muß sich verbünden, um die, die einem überlegen sind, zu besiegen. Manche schließen einen Pakt wegen des gemeinsamen Ziels, andere aus verzweifelter Not. Doch damit ein Bündnis Erfolg hat muß man sich vergewissern, daß ein Verbündeter tatsächlich ein Freund ist und nicht ein getarnter Feind. Bündnisse können alte Freunde auf unerwartete Weise wieder zusammenbringen indem sie die stärksten aller Bindungen auf die Probe stellen. Sie können zum größten aller Siege führen oder zur vernichtenden Niederlage. 'Revolution '(Folge 3.20): Eine Revolution beginnt, wenn die Wünsche von vielen dazu führen, daß einer zur Tat schreitet. Sie ist eine Welle der veränderung, ausgelöst durch den ersten Stein der die Mächtigen trifft und sie endet erst, wenn eine Seite besiegt ist oder beide Seiten sich vereinigen. Um erfolgreich zu sein erfordert eine Revolution absolute Hingabe, selbst wenn die Siegeschancen noch so gering sind. Das Blatt kann sich jeden Augenblick wenden und jedes Opfer vergrößert nur den Wunsch um jeden Preis zu gewinnen. Denn bei jeder Revolution steht eines fest, die Unschuldigen fallen als erste. 'Antrieb '(Folge 3.21): Verschleppt, eingesperrt, gefangen. Sechs Jahre meiner Jugend habe ich auf diese Weise verbracht. Im Jugendgefängnis haben viele die Hoffnung verloren. Für mich war diese Gefangenschaft ein Antrieb mich zu rächen und mir zu schwören, sobald ich frei wäre alle bestrafen würde, die mir die Freiheit genommen hatten. Ein Vorhaben, daß von Leidenschaft angetrieben wird, kann nicht aufgehalten werden. Mit der Zeit entwickelt es eine Eigendynamik bis es zur Triebkraft für eine Veränderung wird. Auf diese Weise verwandelt sich ein Absicht in eine Antiebskraft. Und so wird der Schwur eines Kindes Wirklichkeit. 'Exekution '(Folge 3.22): Kein eigener Hintergrundkommentar von Emily '''Staffel 4 Ende (Folge 4.23): Als ich ein kleines Mädchen war, erschien mir die Abgrenzung zwischen Gut und Böse so klar wie Tag und Nacht. Doch wennn das Leben komplizierter wird, verschwimmt diese Linie und wir versuchen unser Handeln zu rechtfertigen, wenn wir glauben, daß wir diese Grenze überschritten haben. Wenn wir nicht vorsichtige sind, kann uns solch eine Entscheidung mit einer Dunkelheit erfüllen, die dazu führt, daß wir nie wieder das Licht erblicken. Wenn man den Pfad der Vergeltung beschreitet, sagte Konfuzius, soll man zwei Gräber ausheben. Konfuzius hatte recht. Das zweite der Gräber war für mich bestimmt. Ich wurde nur durch die unendliche Liebe meines Vaters gerettet. Heute weiß ich, daß Vergeltung nur Dunkelheit bringt. Ich konnte das Licht nicht erblicken, bis ich den Rat meines Vaters beherzigte und versuchte zu vergeben. Es fällt mir nicht leicht. Aber mein Vater hat einmal gesagt, nichts was sich zu tun lohnt würde leicht fallen. Doch mit einer Ausnahme... Wenn dir alles was du liebst genommen wurde, bedenke meine Geschichte, ehe du zu deiner eigenen Reise der Vergeltung aufbrichst ... und erinnere dich immer daran, was du säst wirst du auch ernten! ---- Siehe auch Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter Kategorie:Bewohner der Hamptons Kategorie:Clarke-Familie Kategorie:Staffel Vier Charakter